Gypsy Are You Coming With Me
by Blaine Anderson's Hair Gel
Summary: Kurt and Jeff visit a gypsy fair and get the special attention of two specific gypsies. Follow their adventures as they explore the deeper meanings of true gypsy 'magic', friendship, love, and trust. - AU/Features New Directions and the Warblers, although in different context.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you might recognize.

Rated T for mild language.

-0-

Kurt knew it was a bad idea the moment he was directed to park in the side of the road, by the dirt. They just _had_ to take a detour and Jeff's phone just _had _to die and the blonde just _had_ to spot a sign that read: **Gypsy Faire Ahead In 3 Miles** leaving Kurt no choice but to succumb to the blonde's suggestion of maybe _possibly _finding directions to get them back on the road to Ohio. Kurt wasn't stupid – he knew the reason Jeff wanted to go to the fair was because he was an eight year old at heart.

"I don't think this is a good idea Jeff," Kurt said as they trudged to the fair. _Of course_ he had to be wearing his McQueen boots at a time like this. The amount of dirt and mud that stained them precisely at that moment made him cringe.

Jeff didn't seem to take notice at the other boy's discomfort. "Oh my God, Kurt – look at how cool this whole thing is!" He clutched Kurt's arm and started to point. "Can we stay here for a few minutes? Please – I'll go find someone and ask for directions, I promise I won't get distracted but it's going to be really hard and …"

Kurt let the other boy ramble on while he surveyed the fair. There were caravans everywhere – each more flamboyant than the previous one. Not only that but there was a few tents scattered here and there as well as stands filled with a variety of artifacts that sparkled from even where Kurt stood. The thing that stood out the most about the fair was the _people. _Sure, there was a fair amount of visitors like him and Jeff who checked out the fair simply because it was there, but there were others (Kurt pegged them to be the gypsies) that walked around barefoot. It was their outfits that caught his attention. The women were dressed in colorful, layered outfits with a few streaks of gold jewelry here and there while men were either bare-chested or wore little clothing.

It absolutely mesmerized him. Unfortunately, the amount of horses present was just as many as the gypsies and the smell brought Kurt back to reality. Then he realized he lost Jeff... with no way to reach him. He could feel his panic level rising.

If he were the blonde where would he go first? Since the fair was practically devoid of carnival rides, Kurt would narrow it down to the attractions. Seeing as there wasn't much to begin with, he would try the fortune-teller caravan and maybe ask for some directions while he was at it. It was a good thing it wasn't dark yet because _that_ was when Kurt would be screwed.

**Fortune teller – Purple caravan! Up ahead and to your left! **

Kurt followed the sign hammered on to the ground. He knew this was a bad idea with every step he took. He was going to pummel Jeff once he finds him.

**Get your fortune read by the lovely Santana – only six dollars! **

This sign was positioned right in front of the caravan. He walked up the few steps of the caravan and knocked on the wooden door. A crisp, "_Come in," _was heard and Kurt hesitated before after the command.

The caravan was dimly lit. There was strange incense burning throughout the van and a single light that focused on the small table perched in the center. To Kurt's surprise, there wasn't a crystal ball like he would have expected but there tarot cards set neatly in front of the teller.

Speaking of which, the fortune-teller was beautiful, even Kurt had to admit. She wasn't stereotypically dressed but she did have layers and layers of bangles and jewelry. Her dress impressed Kurt; it was a nice blue and black that was strewn almost effortlessly together. He was half tempted to ask her who the designer was but then he remembered his setting.

"What can I help you with, my child?" The teller had a sultry voice, which Kurt deemed inappropriate. She gestured to the wooden stool across from her. "Sit down and let Santana help you with your troubles."

Kurt shook his head and said politely, "Oh no, no sorry. I'm not here to get my fortune read… I just need directions into the highway…" He never really did believe in "fortune-telling". That was Finn's job.

The teller, or _Santana_, seemed unimpressed with Kurt's answer. She seemed to lose her aura of mystery and replaced it with annoyance. "Then get the hell out. I ain't a map quest," she spat, pointing a manicured finger to the door.

Kurt sighed and tried again. "I'm sorry… I lost my friend and I was wondering if he dropped by again… he's blonde – almost unnatural – a bit childish… his phone died and he just sort of disappeared and I can't really leave without him because my dad and Carole will kill me if they find out I lost Jeff at a travelling gypsy fair and –"

Santana rolled her eyes and put up a hand to silence Kurt. "Okay, I'm done listening. To be bluntly honest, your voice is really annoying and I don't have the patience for this. He's by the entertainment where the hobbit is, you won't miss it. Give me six dollars and I'll give you the precise directions. Do it quick though, because I can guarantee you Nickie Duval will snatch up his pretty blonde ass and there is a _huge_ possibility you may never see Jeffie –" She stopped short when Kurt threw the money on her table and ran out the caravan.

Kurt may or may not have believed the gypsy but at least he had a lead. He was going to get Jeff and they were going to get their asses to Ohio without a second's hesitation.

-0-

It didn't take long for him to find the entertainment; he simply had to follow the crowd. Once he reached his destination, he realized why it was so popular. A short girl was standing on a set of boxes, singing in tune with a boy playing the guitar. The words that left the girl's voice was a language he couldn't describe, but it was pretty all the same. The crowd seemed to love them and Kurt would have taken the time to appreciate the gypsy music had it not been for the flash of yellow hair at the corner of his eye.

Right – Jeff.

It was a good thing Jeff's hair was so "blonde" or else Kurt would have lost him in a second again. It looked like he was following another boy – a _gypsy_. It was like the world was against Kurt today.

"Jeff – Jeffery!" Kurt called among the crowd, earning him a _shhh_ from several onlookers. He weaved through the people and ran to catch up to Jeff, who seemed to be having an enjoyable conversation with the gypsy. "Jeff!"

The blonde stopped in his tracks and turned around at the mention of his name. His face expressed a slight hint of annoyance but was quickly masked with gratitude. "Hey Kurt – there you are! I was looking everywhere for you!"

Kurt approached the two and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you were. It's time to go Jeff; I got directions to the highway." He looked at the gypsy warily before looking back over to Jeff who looked unhappy.

"Do we have to? I really like it here –"

"It hasn't even been an hour since we got here," Kurt interrupted. "We're wasting time; your _parents_ might be worried. Let's go back to the car…"

"What if he doesn't want to go back with you?" The gypsy asked with a raised eyebrow. Honestly, he wasn't that taller than Kurt, nor was he threatening in the latest. But Kurt knew enough to know that gypsies were a group of sketchy people and if he wasn't careful, Jeff would be whisked away.

Kurt sighed; his headache was growing more and more pronounced. "Look…?" He trailed on while looking at the gypsy.

"Nick," the gypsy said proudly. "Of the Duval clan, we're really better off, you know. I was telling Jeff all about it."

Kurt ignored him. "Look, Nick. We came here to find directions and we got them. You're only delaying our trip and we want to see our parents as soon as possible so if Jeff and I could just leave and you can go back to the fair, everything will be just fine." It felt like he was talking to a small child.

Nick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms threateningly, the muscles on his chest becoming more and more pronounced. "You don't own Jeff and neither do I –"

"But his parents do," Kurt interrupted. "And I know his parents so I'm only doing my job –"

"I'm not a child, Kurt," Jeff mumbled while Nick said, "I've been informed that Jeff was legally an adult so it's his choice whether he stays with me or goes back with you."

Kurt can't believe he was having this conversation now. Seriously, as far as he was concerned, he had known Jeff since high school and this gypsy _just_ met him. The logic of the situation made his head hurt more. He rubbed his temples and tried to think of a suitable parting goodbye.

"What's going on here, Nick?" Another voice joined his conversation, allowing Kurt to focus once more. Unfortunately, it seemed that another gypsy was involved although at least this one had on a shirt and Kurt was ever grateful. It seemed that every gypsy was granted with a set of wonderful genes, but this one was extremely lucky. Unlike Nick, his hair was messily curled and his eyes shown kindness as opposed to hostile.

Nick shuffled his feet, "Nothing. I can handle it."

Kurt took the boy's vulnerability to his advantage. "Actually it's not nothing, Mr.…?"

"You can call me Blaine," the gypsy said, amused.

"Blaine," Kurt nodded. "You see… Jeff and I just want to go back to the highway and drive to our families but Nick is not making that possible because he's acting like Jeff belongs to him and that's not true because I've known Jeff since high school and we go to the same college and it's not making any sense," Kurt cut his rambling short. "The point is, I just want to leave this fair and charge our phones so we can call our parents…"

The curly-haired gypsy seemed to listen with every word out of Kurt's mouth. "I see... Nick?" His attention turned to the other short boy and the two seemed to have an unspoken conversation while Kurt waited impatiently.

"I will throw a bitch fit, you know," Kurt mumbled.

Nick laughed loudly while Blaine said, "I know what you heard about us gypsies may seem to keep you on edge, but we're really very kind people. Nick just enjoyed Jeff's company like how I'm enjoying yours." Blaine's eyes twinkled as he continued, "It will be very dark soon; Santana predicted that this night would happen…"

Jeff's ears perked up. "What's going to happen tonight?"

"Nothing of importance," Nick answered happily. "The moon is going through this phase so it'll just be extremely dark… nothing I know you can't handle."

When Jeff chuckled, that was when Kurt knew it was time to cut the flirting short. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go anyway," he looked at Blaine to express his gratitude for helping get Jeff back but it looked like Blaine understood.

He gave Kurt a firm nod. "Be safe tonight, Kurt," he said before giving Kurt's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Kurt was so lost in the action that he had not heard Nick utter a sentence to Jeff.

"I will see you soon."

-0-

A little background – I've always been fond of the gypsy culture and their stories and I thought I would merge Klaine in it because Klaine is endgame. It's definitely a different setting to what I'm used to writing so I hope you find it entertaining. Rating may change in the future but I'll warn you ahead of time.

Leave a review, if you wish;)

Until very soon,

BAHG x


	2. Cold Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you might recognize.

Warning: Some language used in this chapter that may or may not require an M setting.

-0-

It was around five o'clock when Jeff and Kurt left the fair in haste. It was unusually dark for such an hour but that was far from Kurt's mind. He let himself reprimand the taller boy on their way back to their car. "… honestly Jeffery, the guy looked like he wanted to get in your pants with the way he was acting. I can't believe you would ever consider going with him; for goodness sake, you barely know the guy! How could you be so stupid?"

Jeff had his hands in his jacket pockets and immediately played a silent game of kicking rocks to the side of the road. "I'm an adult, Kurt…" He mumbled, "You were really embarrassing back there."

Kurt sighed and tucked his scarf closer to his neck. "Yes, you're an adult Jeffery, which means that you should have the _c____ommon_ sense in not disappearing with a guy you _just_ met –"

"Oh, so you're totally ignoring the incident last month when you "disappeared" with that guy from the bar?" Jeff retorted before continuing his game of kicking rocks.

"First of all, Sterling, he isn't "that guy". He works at the coffee shop near Times Square and it was only a one-time thing and I was _highly inebriated_ in case you didn't remember the morning after so don't even go there," he stopped in his tracks and looked at Jeff in the eye. "You, however, were perfectly sober and following a barefoot man you know nothing about."

Jeff remained silent and Kurt knew he won for now. Knowing the blonde though, he knew this wouldn't be forgotten. "Let's just get out of here," he mumbled before walking past Kurt and to their car. "Do you want me to drive? I can find us a hotel or a B&B or something … you look like you're going to pass out man." Jeff extended his hand for the keys.

"Thanks Jeff," Kurt mumbled before digging into his pockets. The dangerous ache in his head began to throb more and more and he could do well with some sleep and let the blonde drive his frustration away. His fingers slipped in his pockets but found nothing. He could have sworn he put the keys in his front left pocket the moment they arrived at the fair an _hour _ago.

"Kurt…?"

Kurt looked at Jeff and could only see the faint color of his hair. There were only two other cars within distance of theirs and both happened to be empty, much to Kurt's chagrin. Turning away from Jeff, Kurt tug his hands deeper in his pocket and felt the same thing as before… nothing.

"Don't tell me you lost the keys," Jeff said lowly, approaching Kurt. "You had them last, right?" The blonde scratched his head in confusion.

"I… I swear I had them, Jeff. There's absolutely no way they would fall out of my pockets. Unless they were stolen –" Kurt closed his mouth once the realization dawned on him. He probably had them stolen back when he was asking Santana where Jeff was or somehow another gypsy managed to reach into his pockets without him noticing. Or Blaine… no.

Jeff began to sprint back to the direction of the fair. "I won't be long, Kurt! Just stay there!" He yelled as his voice grew fainter.

No, there was no way Kurt would have Jeff disappear again, especially not with the amount of trouble caused from the last time. Kurt found himself running after the taller boy; he was in no way going to stay by the car at such a dark hour. Hell, if they were going to get lost, they may as well get lost together.

-0-

Blaine watched the two boys interact from his place behind a tree not three feet away. It seemed like everything was going according to the Elders' plan, as much as it annoyed him. The slender boy – Kurt, he thinks – captured his attention since the beginning and as much as Blaine _w__ished_ Kurt would be the boy in the Elders prophecy, he wouldn't want to wish the fate it would bring him. His companion, Puck, seemed to think otherwise.

"They're making everything easier, Anderson! I hope Duval does his job when they get back to the fair," Puck murmured as he emerged from _his_ spot behind another tree. Blaine followed suit and shivered through his thin shirt. He couldn't understand why the other gypsy looked to be perfectly fine without one, seeing as the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees with every breath he took. The other boy was one of the more prideful ones of the other gypsies.

Puck walked closer and peered through the driver's window. "Give me the flashlight, Blaine," he ordered.

The shorter boy pulled out the small flashlight from the pocket of his jeans and tossed it over to Puck. Puck hit the flashlight three times on his leg before it finally worked. "Remind me to tell Wes to get us a new flashlight," Puck grumbled before peering back into the window, shining the light around the car. "Okay, they have a map and their luggage here – nothing of importance, do you think?"

Blaine shrugged and said, "Santana said that the blonde one's phone died. Maybe it's in the glove compartment…" He wasn't really interested in staying by the car in this cold. If he was keeping time correctly, the two boys would already be back at the fair, talking to Nick. "Can we go back to the camp, Puck?"

Puck shut off the flashlight and tossed it to Blaine. "Quit bitching, Anderson. This whole thing is for you and Duval; the least you can do is _act_ like your thankful," Puck said before walking down the side of the road, down towards a rocked slope.

"I never asked for this!" Blaine said as he followed Puck down the slope, almost tripping against a small boulder. "Let's just run to Nick and tell him to abort the plan, Noah. We can lie to the Elders later or make something up or something –"

Puck stopped in his tracks and turned to Blaine. "Woah, you really are a noob, Anderson. Are you seriously telling me that you're willing to lie to Santana's grandmother and expect her not to get all bat shit crazy on you?" He ignored the sullen look on the shorter boy's face. "Listen, it's cute how you care about that guy so much to not get him wrapped up in all this shit but it's not up to you. It's up to him and from the looks of it, he seems to be following the prophecy. And if you really think Duval is going to pass up blondie a second time, you've got another thing coming." Puck inched closer to Blaine and pointed a finger to his chest. "Stay out of this, Blaine," the gypsy warned before continuing down the slope in an almost effortless skill.

Blaine stood for a minute before following the familiar trail back to the gypsy camps.

-0-

Kurt was out of breath; it had been _years_ since he ran a mile without stopping. You would think that the hours on the treadmill would have helped but evidently it hadn't. "Jeff… stop for a minute… let me catch my breath…" He wheezed before doubling over to regain his breath.

The blonde stood by Kurt and murmured, "Kurt, it's all gone."

Kurt stood up and looked around. Jeff was right; the land where the fair was just in was completely void of people. The only thing that stayed the same was the caravans still placed around the field. But the stands of jewelry and the air of mystery and light were completely gone. Even the gypsies weren't out. "Jeff, what's going on?"

"I don't know… I don't hear anything at all either. No chatter or music – nothing," Jeff shivered. It was growing colder and colder and the two boys were losing their patience. "I don't understand… the caravans don't even have any lights on."

"Look, let's just go to the fortune-telling caravan and see if we could find the keys and if it's not there…" Kurt trailed on while Jeff finished it for him.

"Then we're fucked."

They walked slowly through the field, careful not to trip over anything. They had no source of light, Kurt's phone died and Jeff's was in the car. It was a good thing Kurt had impeccable eyesight or they wouldn't get very far. "Kurt, I'm kinda scared," Jeff whispered as he clutched Kurt's arm. "I can't see a damn thing."

Once they reached Santana's caravan, Kurt ran up the stairs and knocked. After the seventh knock, he tried to open the wooden door, but to no avail. It was locked… just like their car. "_DAMN IT!" _Kurt shouted before pounding against the wood. "Santana, I know you're in there! Give me my damn keys back!"

_Pop!_

Kurt jumped as Jeff let out a tiny scream. Kurt began to panic; he wasn't ready to die at the tender age of twenty-one. The palms of his hands were sweaty and he was very close to hyperventilating had it not been for Jeff's surprise yell of, "Nick!"

Kurt turned around and indeed, there stood his favorite gypsy. Thankfully, Nick had on a sweatshirt this time, all paired up with a smirk. The source of the pop seemed to come from the gum he was obnoxiously chewing. "Sorry to startle you boys."

Jeff shuffled his feet and muttered, "It's okay, Nick."

"No, it's not," Kurt retorted. "I know you have the car keys, Duval," he jumped down from the caravan and faced the other two boys.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't… and I wouldn't pound on Santana's door like that, if I were you. She'll kick your ass…" Kurt saw the shorter boy shiver and it only annoyed him further. Honestly, if he had the keys they would already be on their way to the car.

"So she does have the keys?" Jeff asked. "Nick, it's great seeing you again but Kurt and I really need to go and we can't without the keys. It's cold and he has a headache." This startled Kurt; ever since this afternoon, he believed that Jeff would go with whatever the shorter gypsy said.

And apparently, Nick was just as startled. "Jeff… I thought you wanted to come with me." The gypsy looked genuinely disgruntled. "We can go now; I promise I'll take care of you."

There was a cold breeze that made all three boys shiver violently, causing Kurt to erupt. "Look, we don't really have time for a lover's spat right now," he glared at the other two. "I want the keys to my car back and I want to get out before my ass freezes off so if you kindly told me where I can get my keys, I will give you Jeff –"

"Kurt!"

"Sorry Jeff, it just slipped out," Kurt said hastily before looking back at Nick. "Please Nick – I just want to get out of this cold." He gave the boy his most sincere look. If being mean to the gypsy didn't get them anywhere, then he would at least make an effort. "And I'm sure you want to get out of this cold just as much."

Nick grimaced before looking behind him, as if he could distinguish whatever lay beyond there in the darkness. "Follow me then." He walked in the direction of the trees two miles away, not bothering to look behind him.

"Kurt, this won't end well. The guy may be hot and all but I've watched enough scary movies to know that if some guy tells us to follow him into a f_ucking forest _we'll either be eaten by wolves or murdered by a band of gypsies," Jeff whispered rapidly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Jeff along to follow Nick. "So you finally get common sense when I've lost mine," he retorted. "Let's follow the guy and if any of that happens, it's two against one. We have the upper hand so shut up Sterling and follow the guy." He didn't know where the hostility came from but it helped release the frustration of his headache. He'll just have to apologize to Jeff later.

-0-

The two kept a safe distance from the gypsy once they reached the small forest. Kurt counted at least five times that he tripped due to the uneven floor and even had to clutch Jeff's arm in order not to collapse from the cold. "Are we there yet?" He asked, annoyed.

Nick didn't answer him but instead kept walking deeper in the forest. The farther they got in, the more uneven the forest floor became. Once Kurt was sure he was going to pass out, he heard faint laughter and music similar to what he heard at the fair.

"Kurt, look," Jeff whispered as they passed a couple of trees. There was a small fire in the distance, surrounded by what Kurt believed to be the other gypsies. As they neared the fire, his hunch was correct. It was a clearing occupied by the gypsies from the fair. It looked like they were just hanging out as they usually did, with the singer from the fair leading a few songs while others joined along or listened. It was all happy and mighty until one of the younger gypsies pointed out the newcomers.

"Look," the child said, calling everyone's attention.

Jeff tensed beside Kurt. "Well shit."

-0-

I don't know why but this took a whole day to write. Happy Apocalypse Day, everyone, I hope you're having a lovely day. I'll see you all tomorrow with an update! Thanks for the reviews and follows!

Next chapter: More interaction with Klaine and explanations to clear the story's setting up! Keep posted!

Until next time,

BAHG x


End file.
